1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to chairs. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved chair of the folding type wherein the chair may be disposed between an extended position for use and a collapsed position for transport or storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folding chairs, such as disclosed by German Utility Model Registration No. 1958,878, are well known in the prior art. A chair of this type may include pairs of front and rear legs which form two folding cross strut assemblies on the one and respectively the other side of the seat and disposed below a U-shaped arm and back rest. The cross strut assemblies are connected to each other by two transverses which extend between the pairs of front and rear legs, respectively and serve to support the seat which pivots on the transverse connecting the front legs and can be locked to the transverse connecting the rear legs. The pivots of the cross strut assemblies define a first transverse axis about which the front and rear legs may pivot relative to each other. The rear legs are rotatably supported at each upper end by a pin in a lower bearing at the corresponding side arm of the rest which is mounted adjacent the free end of the side arm. The front legs crossing the rear legs extend oppositely in a sloping disposition, with the front legs being also each provided at their upper ends with a pin seated, however, in a longitudinal slot of the bearing at the corresponding side of the chair. The pins of the rear legs define a second transverse axis about which the rear legs and the rest may pivot with respect to each other, with the front legs pivoting about the first transverse axis and the pins thereof sliding in the longitudinal slots.